paradoxicalechoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jedi Master Alexander Zat
Background Jedi Master Alexander Zat is a Jedi Master survivor of Order 66 during the Clone Wars; he stands 6 foot, 1 inch tall & weighs 180 lbs. A Clone Wars veteran, Zat fought bravely since the first Battle of Geonosis as a seasoned Jedi Knight in 22 BBY all the way through the final days of the Outer Rim Sieges in 19 BBY as a Jedi Master (since 21 BBY). His Jedi Master was Mace Windu. Zat was instrumental in the secret alliance between the Jedi Order and the Kingdom of Jod established in 30 BBY, which Jedi Master Yoda had put Zat and Windu in charge of. Considered the official ambassador between the Jedi Order & the Kingdom of Jod for many years before the Clone Wars, Zat spent many of those years among the Jod and formed close ties with the Church of Jod, Jod Royal House, and the House of Royal Intelligence, becoming particularly close to King Alex the "Just". When Jedi Master Yoda ordered him just days before Order 66 to collect a handful of Jedi & flee to the Kingdom of Jod, Zat took a total of 20 Jedi Padawans & Knights he could find & remove quickly & quietly from their field assignments (without arousing suspicion) in the days before and days immediately after Order 66. In the days & years that followed, the Jedi remained safely hidden within the Church of Jod and the Church & the Jedi blended seamlessly together, each learning and growing from the other. While the existence of the Jedi among the Jod was a closely guarded secret---many assuming the Jedi to simply be clergy of the Church---Zat and a handful of Jedi, assisted by Royal Command & the House of Royal Intelligence, would go out on rescue missions in the years following Order 66; while these missions netted a handful of Jedi survivors, the destructive effectiveness of Order 66 became all too clear. It was during one of these rescue missions that Zat would discover a crashed starship containing Tora Senshi. The Erito (aka Elite), formed from near humans associated with Heishi No Za Chumon (Soldiers of the Order) and Hito No Sono Chikara (People of the Force), was organized under the direction of the House of Royal Intelligence and put into operational effective by Royal Command. Jedi Master Zat and his surviving Jedi were put in charge of educating & training the Elite; this acceptance of such a role by Zat and his surviving Jedi greatly divided the Church of Jod and eventually lead to Zat's (and any Jedi that followed him) excommunication from the church. This rift lead to several assassination attempts on Zat's life by rogue and fringe ideology groups within the Church of Jod as well. As of 2 BBY, Zat is still leading the Elite and is a ever trusted adviser to the King; before he dies, Zat would like to see the Galactic Empire toppled & the Jedi Order be restored. In 12 BBY, Zat located Jedi Master Yoda (and Obi-Wan Kenobi the following year) and started working with the legendary Jedi on protecting Luke Skywalker & Leia Organa, as well as communicating with him (Yoda) & Qui-Gon Jinn through the Force. As with the Church of Jod, some of Zat's aggressive stances & tactics in dealing with the Empire and enemies within the Kingdom of Jod are troubling to Yoda, especially with the Elite (pulling Zat more in line with Gray Jedi then Jedi of the Jedi Order). Because of this, Yoda personally intervened on Zat's behalf around 2 BBY, attempting to bring the wayward Jedi back to the principles of the Jedi Order. Category:Story Characters